Amusement game devices, such as pinball machines, redemption games, etc. of the commercial, e.g., revenue generating, and non-commercial, e.g., home entertainment, type are well known in the art. By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,338,031, 6,158,737, and U.S. Published Application No. 2007/0026918 illustrate and describe amusement game devices of the type having a cabinet which houses a playfield.
Various targets and bumpers for use on the playfield of such amusement game devices are also generally known in the art. By way of example, a traditional pinball standup target includes a vertically positioned spot target coupled to a suitable switch located above the playfield. The target assembly is mounted to the playfield such that when the target is contacted by a ball in a particular, limited direction, the target actuates the leaf switch to register a ball contact. Any contact with the switch from another direction may not actuate the target sufficiently to trigger the sensing switch.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,681 (“the '681 patent”) describes a drop target assembly providing multiple target surfaces at a given drop target location. First and second target surfaces respectively are provided on first and second support members disposed in alignment such that the first member is in front of the second member, and the first target surface is in front of and shields the second target surface when the members maintain both targets in the above-playfield position. The first member is vertically moveable to drop the first target surface to a below-playfield position. This exposes the second target surface for ball engagement. A pair of switch contacts is provided behind the second target surface such that ball engagement of either the first target surface or the second target surface closes the switch contacts.
Yet further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,635 (“the '635 patent”) describes a “pop bumper” for a pinball game which carries a depressible flange for contact with a rolling ball. A vertically moveable pin engages the flange and is positioned to move in linear manner between a first vertical position when the flange is depressed and a second vertical position when the flange is not depressed. A spring is provided to urge the vertically movable pin toward one of the vertical positions, typically the second vertical position. A switch is actuated between open and closed positions as the pin moves between the first and second vertical positions. A ball thruster may be provided to thrust the ball away from the bumper when the vertically moveable pin is moved to typically the first vertical position in which the flange is depressed.
While the various targets and bumpers, such as those described above, generally work for their intended purpose, there is an identifiable desire for improvements to target construction and resultant gameplay. For instance, the present invention provides for a target mechanism that detects hits from a pinball regardless of what direction it is struck from, while minimizing component parts and/or component wear by locating a majority of components below the playfield.